His Eyes
by The King's Lover
Summary: Raye, Serena, and Amy confront Jedite, but Raye finds herself unable to fight! Why can't Raye attack him? RayeJedite pairing. Slight AU. OneShot.


**His Eyes**

By: The King's Lover, or Monica

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

(A/N: This early fanfic was the result of a serious lack of sleep. I hope it doesn't show.)

Raye stared at the blonde-haired man wearing the evil smirk. He was the enemy. He was her target. He was the one she must kill.

But why was she hesitating?

Something about those eyes of his. The evil smile he bore did not reach his magnificent blue eyes.

_Magnificent? _she caught herself saying. How could she say such things about the enemy?

"Come on, Raye!" she heard Amy call.

"Yeah, why aren't you fighting?!" Serena added.

Raye could not take her eyes from his, not even for an instant. She was lost in those oceanic orbs, drowning.

She heard Serena approach her, and only then realized that the others had already transformed, while she sat clad in her school uniform. But it did not matter to her.

She only saw his eyes.

She watched as he approached them, his step full of confidence, a confidence that Raye knew suited him. She watched the folds of his clothing as he walked, each rippling over the next, and always accentuating his figure.

Why was she thinking this? He was the enemy.

He stopped a ways before them, and muttered some cold utterance. Raye did not hear it. She knew it was not his words, not his true voice. His tone did not match his eyes.

Raye watched, constrained by his eyes, as he moved to attack her and her friends. But it wasn't him. Raye knew it wasn't the real him. His actions did not match his eyes.

Raye was helpless as his body attacked them, as a blue flame shot from his hands.

She did not feel the flames wash over her, burning her.

"Raye!" Sailor Moon called.

Raye did not look back. She could only stare at him, with his heartless smile, wild hair, and beautiful, enchanting eyes.

"Aren't you going to run like the others?" his false voice called. It wasn't him. Raye knew it was not the real him. His eyes told her so.

She would not run from him. She would never run from him. Not as long as he stared at her with those eyes, those breathtaking eyes.

He motioned to attack her, only her. His hands moving on their own, not listening to his eyes.

"Raye!" Sailor Moon yelled, and Raye saw her fly in front of her, arms outstretched.

Sailor Moon almost blocked his eyes from her view, but not quite. Raye would never let those eyes be hidden from her.

Before the man could attack, Raye heard her other friend call, and the world was shrouded in mist.

"No," Raye gasped as his eyes vanished. She hurried to her feet. "No!" she called louder. She needed to find them. She felt as if she would burst without them. "Not again!" she gasped, to her own surprise.

"Raye, get a hold of yourself!" Sailor Mercury yelled.

Raye pushed past them.

"No," she mumbled. "I must find him."

"What?" Sailor Moon gasped.

"I will not lose him again," Raye cried, now running through the fog, searching for his eyes, always searching for those eyes that she knew she loved.

The others tried to follow her, Raye could feel them, but she was faster. She would not let them take those eyes from her again.

"Where?" she panted, tears streaming down her face, running across her burns. But she did not feel pain. She only felt loss, and it was consuming her. "Where?!" she cried louder.

"Why are you crying, my little Angel of Fire?" came a malicious and familiar voice.

Raye cringed. It was his voice, but she could not tell if it was his real voice. She needed to see his eyes.

"Where?!" she shouted.

She saw him appear so suddenly before her that she nearly collapsed, and again was she staring into the most wonderful eyes she had ever seen. She felt herself filled with the love that left her, and she was again helpless.

She was helpless against him, against those eyes.

"Why are you not fighting, Angel?" he asked, his cruel words not reaching his eyes.

Raye did not answer, could not answer. She refused to give in to the words that were not his, the words that came from his mouth but were not his.

He moved closer, his body nearly touching hers, his eyes so close.

Raye wanted to live in those eyes, those gentle eyes.

Raye could feel his breath on her face. That was his, she was certain. It matched his eyes. It was so warm on her tear and blood stained face. The warmth was really his. The warmth matched his eyes.

"I am going to kill you," he said coldly, with a voice that was not his. "You will die like a coward." His voice was empty, not like his eyes. "My Angel. My Fire Angel." Raye felt the warmth of his words, the truth in his eyes. For once, his words matched his eyes. If for only an instant, his voice was his own.

Raye reached out to touch him, to discover if his skin was really his. She placed her hand on his cheek, feeling the heat rise in his face, red moving up in his skin. She watched his eyes smile. She saw his lips twitch.

"What are you doing?" he said angrily, in a voice his but not really his. "Get away from me," he protested, but did not move away. His eyes were still smiling.

She reached for his hands and clasped them in hers. She felt the warmth return to them.

"Stop," she heard the voice say, the voice that did not reach his eyes.

Her eyes never leaving his, she kissed his hands and smiled as his eyes smiled, his alluring eyes.

His hands now his own, he reached out for her and tenderly placed one strong hand on each of her cheeks, wiping the tears and blood Raye knew lingered on them.

"I will kill you," his voice said, still not his own. The harsh tone did not reach his eyes.

Raye stared into his eyes, drinking in the beauty of them. She knew something then, something she had felt since a time she could not recall.

"I love you," she said, and kissed his warm lips, his lips that were now his own. She moved close to him, and allowed herself to close her eyes, losing sight of his, no longer scared that they would be gone from her forever. She could feel the love she knew was in his eyes on his lips and through his hands, his arms, which wrapped around her and pulled her closer.

She could feel the heat of his body, his strong, comfortable body. She knew he was his own now. The warmth of his body matched the warmth of his kiss, which she knew matched the love in his eyes, his marvelous eyes.

She was lost in the kiss, drinking in his very being, a being which she loved.

"Raye!" she heard her friends gasp.

Raye did not listen to them, she only heard his heartbeat, only breathed his scent, only felt him against her.

The man began to pull away, his hands again chilling, but Raye refused to release him, refused to surrender him to the cold. Him, the man she knew she loved.

She knew her friends inched closer, she knew the fog had cleared.

She knew that she would lose him again, if he succumbed to the cold.

She kissed him deeper, running her hands over his chest, trying to keep his heart his. She would not lose him again. She would not lose those eyes, those lips, that hair, that heart, those strong arms...She needed them. She felt as if she would die without them. She felt she would die without him.

She felt his arms tighten around her, his arms that were his own. She knew he was fighting, fighting to keep his own his own.

She knew her friends were talking, she could vaguely her them do so. She did not care. She only wanted to hear him, to feel him, to love him.

When they took another step, she felt him pull back, breaking their kiss. His hands were turning cold, his face pale, his lips malicious.

Her eyes shot open, searching for his eyes. Dying to know if he was lost, if he had nothing that was his own.

His eyes were fading, his gorgeous eyes were falling into the cold.

He released her and pulled back.

Raye knew her friends were beside her in an instant, but it did not matter to her. She felt her heart break. His eyes were not his own.

"I love you," she said again, hoping to revive the fire inside him. "I love you!" she called, tears again on her eyelids' brims. His eyes were not his own.

"Raye! Transform! Now!" someone yelled. Raye did not care. She had lost him. He had lost himself. He was not his own.

"Jedite! My only!" she cried, the words oddly familiar to her lips. "Do not leave me!"

The man winced at the name, but remained trapped. He was cold now, so cold.

Was there nothing she could do, nothing she could say, to return him to himself?

"Raye!" the others yelled. "What are you talking about?! Transform!"

Their kiss had faded from his lips, the lips now that were not his own. His eyes were black, with no spark to kindle his love. He was gone. He was lost. And now no longer could she lose himself in those eyes of his when they were his own.

Raye pushed away from the people pulling her and approached him.

"Kill me!" she screamed to him. His figure shook again. "I cannot live with this pain, the pain of never again seeing your eyes, kissing your sweet lips, or feeling the warmth of your tight embrace. I want to die, but only by your hands, even if they are not your own." She fell to her knees before him, still staring into his eyes, the eyes that were not his own. "Kill me," she whispered.

"Raye! No!" the others called, but Raye did not care.

She could only see him, she could only hear him, even if he was not his own.

He said nothing, did nothing. He stood like a statue towering over her, staring blankly back into her eyes as she stared into his dark, empty orbs that she still loved, even if they were not his own.

"Kill me," she breathed.

Her friends were frozen, frozen in both her mind and the reality around them.

She could only see him, only knew of him, only wanted him.

He moved a hand to her face, his fingers like ice. He trailed down the side of her face to her neck.

"I will kill you," he said in a voice that was not his own, so cold and empty. His fingers curled around her throat.

"I love you, Jedite," she cried as his grip tightened. He shuddered. "My only," she added, her voice raspy. His hands on her neck shook against her skin. She closed her eyes, no longer wishing to see the emptiness in his eyes that was once full of love and warmth.

She saw him then, in her mind, as he once was. His smile was soft, his touch tender, his hair wild and free, and his eyes gentle. He called to her using the name he had once, his "Fire Angel." She felt herself being draped in his warmth as he pulled her into an embrace. She pulled at the laces of his shirt playfully, as she had once, long ago. Then words slipped off her tongue, words she had not spoken since before she knew.

"You are the light to my shadow, the morning to my night," she said, slowly opening her eyes, to see the blue return in his. "The good to my bad." She reached up and took his hand in hers, the warmth slowly returning to his skin as the memories returned to his mind. "And I would be nothing without you."

His eyes closed tightly, and his entire body began convulsing.

Raye wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her, trying to steady his quaking body, the body that was becoming his own.

"I love you, my handsome Prince," she continued, her voice soft and calm. "My brave Knight." She rubbed her face against his hair, and took in his scent, the scent that was again his own. "My devilish love," she added, smiling at the memories that went with the title that she gave him, memories of long ago. She recalled the first time she used the name. It was the first time they had kissed. Jedite knew it was forbidden, Raye could tell that he did, but he brought his lips to hers all the same. And she kissed him in return.

Their love was strong, and their hearts stubborn. They refused to be with anyone else. Raye remembered when her mother tried to find her suitors, but Raye only pushed them away. She loved Jedite more than she ever thought a woman could love a man. She was ready to move the stars to be with him, until fate tore them apart and broke their souls with tragedy.

She recalled the first time he was not his own, the first time she lost sight of his beautiful eyes. His body, like an empty shell, had killed her then, and stayed empty for the millennia, as did her heart without him.

"I love you, Jedite," she said into his hair. "I forgive for times past, just do not leave me now."

She felt his body become still, his breathing calm and rhythmic. He slowly turned to look at her, his eyes shining and warm. "I love you, Raye," he said, with a voice that matched his eyes. "I will not leave you again."

Raye smiled widely, and so did he, a smile that reached his eyes.

He pulled her down to him and encircled his arms around her.

Raye ran her fingers through his wild hair, his wild, free hair. She felt him run his hands up and down her back, his fingers warm and soothing.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," she sang into his ear.

He pulled back for an instant, and gazed deeply into her. Raye felt her heart soar as she stared into her love's eyes that were his own. An instant later, she felt his lips crash against hers, desperately seeking the love there. She grinned against his lips and returned his kiss eagerly.

She felt him chuckle at her response, and he fell back to the ground, pulling her along with him. Raye giggled at the power she was feeling being on top of him. She was controlling the kisses now. She felt him run his hands over her hair gently, twirling it carelessly between his fingers.

She heard a cough behind her and instantly recalled her friends. She didn't care. She could only feel him, with his body that was now his own.

His body that matched his eyes.

His eyes that were his own.

2.4.04


End file.
